1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card forming sheet capable of concealing information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When insurance companies or the like provide notification of confidential information, or when such companies mail personal information such as details concerning bank transfers, concealing postcards 100 as shown in FIG. 63 have been used (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-20350 (FIG. 1)). Such a concealing postcard 100 conceals personal information 101 by attaching a concealing seal 103, having a quasi-adhesive layer, to a printed part after the personal information 101 is printed. Customers or the like who receive the postcard, peel the quasi-adhesive layer of the seal 103 in order to read the personal information.
In the conventional concealing postcard, however, the seal is a separate piece apart from the postcard, and proper positioning of the seal onto the personal information part is difficult.